Choices
by Seized Sanity
Summary: The moment has come, time to decide. oneshot


-Choices-

Sunrise: a time for the day to begin again.

The sun rose up bright and unforgiving on a chilly morning in late February, the rays of light breaking through the curtains of a room where a single person slept. Birds chirped outside of the window forcing the slumbering person from the realm of sleep.

Rising from the bed hair tousled from sleep, an individual stretched and yawned.

'_Today is the day,' _This slightly sleepy person thought to themselves _'that I finally decide'_

After some more stretching and yawning, they got up and shooed the birds off the window in a most annoyed fashion. The person, still dressed in a sleeping gown walked over to a mirror (one of many in the room), and looked at them self in a strict and surveying fashion, as though daring the mirror to point out any flaws. Upon closer inspection the person realized that their hair was in complete disarray…

"Before I decide _anything_ something has to be done about this hair!"

With a sigh and a cracking of a few joints a hairbrush was picked up and put to use.

And after a long and painful struggle with a particularly nasty tangle, the bed head was conquered.

_'I really should make up my mind, before one of them is taken from me…'_

This person had a large decision lying ahead of them, one that they thought life changing.

Now rising to place the room feverishly, dressing gown swishing about their ankles.

_'One the one hand, I have known this one for a while… and to stroll out in the sun with no care of what people think of me would be delightful…'_

Now taking the time to stop pacing and look down at the floor the person realized that under extensive pacing a grove would be worn in the floor, making it obvious that someone had been impatient enough to have actually paced. A discovery that could be used against them. Seeing as some such as themselves was supposed to have some form of self-control.

With that conclusion reached, then now still figure sat down on the floor and ran a hand through what had been perfectly neat hair.

_'Ahh… But on the other had the dark one is so much sexier…if you can get past that blemish…'_

With those thoughts in mind the person dressed, in what they thought to be a darling outfit, with coordinating colors of red, and gold.

"A little fluff here, and that should do it."

Pleased with their appearance … for the moment, they strode confidently out of the room.

After a light breakfast, for you see this particular person was watching their figure, they decided on a walk. So off down the street and around the town in a long walk the being went.

After a while the individual stopped and sat down on a bench outside of a building and rubbed their feet.

Looking up at the build that the person had stopped by the individual let out a sigh.

_'This is the very place that this conflict started'_

After taking a cautious look around the being got up and tried to stroll innocently into the building, it didn't work and the end result was a mix between a flying leap and a flat out run.

Several minutes passed as the person absent mindedly stared straight ahead at the decorations placed around the building. It wasn't until someone waved a hand in front of their face that the trance was broken.

"Ah, back again I see." An older looking man said. He appeared to be wearing tights, but that was beside the point. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

"Not quite yet, but if you give me two minutes I can tell you." Came the response.

At this point the figure started thinking hard, you could practically hear the gears turning.

'_This one… NO! This one! Gah I'll never decide' _After a letting out what sounded like a muffled sob of indecision the lone person sat down.

The old man looked on as the person who had been come back again and again and sighed.

_'I might as well help…'_

After strolling over and placing a comforting hand on this persons shoulder he said in a calm voice "Why don't you just take both?"

"Both…I never thought about that!" Came the excited reply "I could stroll around town during the day. OH! And at night…" at this point the person whom we have been watching so intently let out a dreamy sigh.

Just as the man in tights was about to speak again he was interrupted.

"Or maybe, just maybe, I could take both at once and"

Before the excited person could finish that suggestive sentence the unnamed men in tights interrupted. "Slow down! Lets not get too excited."

"But it's all so clear now if I get the tan shoes _and _the black boots, I can be smart and sexy." Came the even more excited response "then maybe Christine will like me more…"

"Well I don't know about all that Raoul, but you certainly will look dashing in the tan shoes."

Fin. Anyone enjoy my oneshot? Hate it? Love it? Please leave a review D


End file.
